Into the Wild/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Ravenpaw stands on the Highrock, staggering and bleeding from a wound on his shoulder. He says that they had met RiverClan by Sunningrocks. Graypaw gasps when Ravenpaw comments that Oakheart had been there, and says he wishes he had been there. He is silenced by Smallear, and Ravenpaw goes on to explain how Redtail had challenged Oakheart for Sunningrocks and they had started fighting. :Before he can finish, he collapses off the Highrock and Spottedleaf tends to him. Tigerclaw returns with Redtail's body, depositing it in the center of the clearing. He tells the Clan that Oakheart had killed the ThunderClan deputy, and that he managed to kill Oakheart, as the RiverClan deputy was boasting. :As the Clan pays their respects to Redtail, Firepaw asks Graypaw what was going on. Graypaw explains that his spirit was going to StarClan, and that each star in the night sky, Silverpelt, is a warrior ancestor. Bluestar is the last to approach the dead tom. She crouches beside him and comments that he was a brave warrior and would have made a fine leader, and describes some qualities that would make him such. :Other cats go to sit vigil beside the fallen deputy, and Graypaw comments that Dustpaw, Redtail's apprentice, would be sad. Firepaw asks how long the Clan would stay beside Redtail, and Graypaw explains that Redtail had been deputy a long time and that they would probably sit vigil the whole night. :Tigerclaw gets up and approaches Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw. Graypaw explains to Firepaw that the cobwebs she is using stop bleeding and suggests they go over to him. Tigerclaw asks Spottedleaf if the young cat will be fine. She says that it would be a pity for his training to go to waste and that he will live. Tigerclaw tries to get Ravenpaw to get up, but Spottedleaf shoos him away, saying that even he wouldn't argue with a medicine cat. :Tigerclaw catches sight of Firepaw, asking who he is. Graypaw explains that he's a new apprentice. Firepaw mews that he was a house cat at Tigerclaw's comment about his smell, and the warrior says Bluestar mentioned him and that he will watch his progress. Firepaw hopes that Tigerclaw likes him. Ravenpaw opens his eyes, asking if Tigerclaw has left. Firepaw starts to introduce himself, but Spottedleaf shoos them away also. :Graypaw offers to show Firepaw around the camp. He points out the Highrock, Bluestar's den, the warriors' den, the nursery, and brings him to the elders' den. The elders warmly greet the apprentices, offering them some mouse. They eat and the elders discuss who the next ThunderClan deputy will be, Halftail saying that the choice was obvious. Firepaw wonders if he means Tigerclaw. :Bluestar stands up from her vigil and calls for a Clan meeting. Firepaw notes the hunger in Tigerclaw's eyes. She appoints Lionheart as deputy, however, and Tigerclaw cheers as loud as the rest of the Clan. Graypaw says she probably picked Lionheart for experience when Firepaw asks. Bluestar also assigns Darkstripe as Dustpaw's new mentor before the cats resume their vigil for Redtail. :Firepaw asks if they need to sit with him, but Graypaw tells him no and shows him to the apprentices' den. Sandpaw is in the den and greets him rudely, telling him he is stinking up the nest. Whitestorm comes up and scolds her, and she responds that she didn't think she'd be training with a kittypet. Whitestorm tells her she'll get used to it and sends them to their nests. :Sandpaw rushes into the den, and Firepaw and Graypaw follow. Sandpaw tells him not to sleep anywhere near her. Firepaw makes himself a nest and curls up to sleep, thinking that ThunderClan was his home now. Characters Major }} Minor *Graypaw *Smallear *Goldenflower *Spottedleaf *Redtail *Tigerclaw *Bluestar *Dustpaw *Halftail *One-eye *Dappletail *Stonefur (Unnamed) *Mistyfoot (Unnamed) *Mosskit (Unnamed) *Lionheart *Darkstripe *Sandpaw *Whitestorm }} Mentioned *Longtail }} Important events Ceremonies Errors *Dustpaw is called Darkstripe's first apprentice when in reality Longtail was his first. *Bluestar is called "Blusetar." Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 4 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 4 nl:De wildernis in/Hoofdstuk 4 Category:Into the Wild Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages